A kiss for you
by YumiX
Summary: Ohana X Minko lorsqu'Ohana surprend Minko avec un baisé, comment Minko va-t-elle réagir connaissant son caractère explosif? Qu'est-ce qu'Ohana va faire concernant Koishi son ami d'enfance... Chapitre en ligne!Rating M pour les chapitre à venir Bonne lecture


A kiss for you

Chapter 1:

Ohana se retourna dans son lit emportant ses couvertures et regarda l'heure qu'il était sur son téléphone portable. Elle se sentait mal, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire une chose aussi stupide. Ohana entendit des pas dans le couloir et se cacha la tête lorsque la porte de la chambre grinça et que quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce. Le cœur d'Ohana se mit à battre à toute allure alors que les pas se rapprochaient. La jeune fille s'attendait à des cris à recevoir un "meurs!" en pleine figure, mais rien de tout cela n'arriva elle entendit juste Minko soupirer avant de se mettre au lit et de murmurer "bonne nuit!"

Ohana ne savait pas comment prendre une telle attitude. Est-ce que Minko lui en voulait? Ou pas? "baka! Ohana!" Pensa-t-elle en se giflant mentalement. Tout était de sa faute et maintenant elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Cette bavure s'était passée alors qu'Ohana et Minko avaient été envoyées pour chercher un colis de nourriture pour l'auberge. Comme d'habitude Ohana parlait en trainassant et Minko râlait de sa lenteur en lui lançant des "Obiron!" à tout bout de champs. C'était devenu une habitude et Ohana n'y faisait plus vraiment attention, elle n'y répondit pas et continua son chemin en passant devant Minko.

Cela faisait un petit temps qu'elle avait remarqué que sa façon de regarder la jeune fille avec qui elle partageait sa chambre avait changé. C'était étrange comme sensation, elle se sentait bien avec elle et elle aimait la voir sourire. Le colis chargé sur leurs bras, Ohana avait voulu faire trop et le poids de la nourriture dans les caisses la faisaient avancer avec difficulté. Minko soupira de colère et au moment où Ohana allait faire tomber les caisses elle les rattrapa en lançant "t'es bonne à rien décidément! Laisse-moi porter ça et prend les sacs!" Dit-elle avec son visage plissé d'énervement. La suite n'avait été qu'un malheureux réflex qu'Ohana n'avait pas pu contrôler et elle avait pris les sacs avait contourné Minko pour lui passer devant et s'était posée sur la pointe de ses pieds pour frotter ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille.

Ohana s'était aussitôt reculée et excusée gênée, honteuse et elle s'était enfuie à toute allure pour déposer les sacs dans la cuisine mentir en disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et monter se cacher dans la chambre. Elle avait attendu que Minko revienne, peut-être devrait-elle retourner à Tokyo? Changer de pays? Changer son prénom et son nom… Ohana n'en savait rien. Soudain elle sentit le lit trembler car quelqu'un montait à l'échelle. Ohana sentait son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et elle ferma les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir.

Bientôt elle sentit un poids juste de chacune côté d'elle, elle avait du mal à ne pas soulever sa couverture pour regarder ce qui se passait. Elle savait que Minko était à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle et la fusillait du regard. "Tu…tu aurais pu m'attendre Obiron!" Chuchota Minko d'un ton répressif. Les yeux d'Ohana s'ouvrirent bien grands "Minko!" Appela-t-elle d'une voix douce. Les couvertures s'abaissèrent et les yeux de Minko vinrent soutenir le regard d'Ohana. Elle n'avait ni l'air choquée et encore moins en colère. "Tu n'es pas en colère?" Demanda Ohana tout en ayant peur de la réponse qu'on allait lui donner. Minko ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de soupirer comme à son habitude et de venir coller ses lèvres contre celles d'Ohana.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés n'y comprenait plus rien et elle demanda "et Toru? Tu avais dit que tu aimais les personnes avec une langue acérée et les cheveux longs et…" Ohana n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car un index s'abattit sur ses lèvres "est-ce que tu trouves que Toru a les cheveux longs?" Demanda-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Ohana. Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit d'Ohana, mais alors? Il s'agissait d'elle depuis tout ce temps. Ohana ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette information, elle avait toujours crû que Minko s'intéressait à Toru parce qu'elle rougissait dès qu'Ohana faisait allusion à lui. Ce fut les lèvres de Minko sur les siennes une seconde fois qui la tira de sa rêverie. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et elle se sentait prise de vertige, était-ce cela l'amour? Que ressentait-elle alors pour Koishi? Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était. Cette nuit-là Minko s'endormit tout contre elle et Ohana se sentit si bien qu'elle s'endormit en serrant Minko près d'elle comme par peur de la perdre et profitait de sa chaleur.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque son réveil se mit à sonner, Ohana bondit dessus et l'éteignit. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et il n'y avait personne "peut-être était-ce un rêve après tout!" Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Ohana se dépêcha se s'habiller pour commencer le travail, il fallait qu'elle nettoie l'entrée. Lorsque Ohana descendit balais en mains, elle tomba nez à nez avec Minko qui portait son sceau d'épluchures de légumes et qui lui sourit tendrement. Ohana ne put s'empêcher de rougir, jamais depuis qu'elle n'était arrivée elle n'avait vu Minko lui sourire de la sorte. Ohana ne savait pas que faire et ce fut Minko qui s'approcha déposant son sceau d'épluchure et qui balaya les mêches qu'Ohana avait sur le front d'un geste tendre de la main avant de déposer un tendre bisou sur son front. Ohana se mit à rougir et resta plantée la main sur son front un petit moment alors que Minko avait déjà disparue "ce n'était pas un rêve!" Pensa-t-elle.


End file.
